


Webbed Toes and Titanium

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, M/M, March Eridan, Masturbation, Robolegs, Robotic Bulge, Robotic Nook, Robotics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros misses having his old feet, and wriggling his bulge between his metal ones just isn't the same. He starts to fantasize about his friends toes and finds a certain sea dweller's profile online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webbed Toes and Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up and on the meteor. Post SGRUB. Tavros is canonically chopped off at the waist with a fine set of genitalia hand crafted by Equius.

One thing Tavros missed about his old legs, probably the only thing really, was his feet. Yes, he couldn’t feel them, but he still liked them, they were cute, he liked wiggling his toes with his hands. In fact, it was more like having another troll’s feet to play with, which he’d always wanted to do. Sometimes he even managed to sit on the floor, pulling his legs as close to him as possible, holding his feet together, and let his bulge slip between them, tangle itself around his toes, writhe and slide until he spilled bronze all over them and the floor.

 

After the initial excitement of being able to walk again wore off, Tavros finally noticed his metal feet, big and clunky, cold, hard, nothing like he ever wanted. Nobody knew how much his own toes meant to him. And Equius already did enough for him, gave him all the working parts that he needed. He actually upgraded his legs once to give him reproductive organs. It was a very sweaty procedure, but he didn’t mind, even had the chance to test them out. But that was another reason he didn’t really want to ask for another upgrade, especially for such a strange one. Either way, it wouldn’t be the same.

 

At one point, the thought of his old legs being kept by Vriska was a little disturbing. She’d been in his mind before, she probably knew, she was probably waiting for him to come take his old legs back just to have a little fun with them. But again, it wouldn’t be preferred. He liked living things, and his old legs would probably not smell the best now, let alone feel warm.

 

Instead, he just resorted to thinking about the rest in his group. Equius wore metal shoes, so his were probably calloused. Maybe he couldn’t even take the shoes off, who knew? Aradia was in a similar predicament as him before  she blew up, but he always felt a little pale for her, so she was of the list. He wasn’t really fond of Sollux, technically he killed Aradia even if it was Vriska’s doing. He kept his mind away from his feet. Karkat would just make fun of him openly and loudly. Actually, that thought wasn’t entirely unappealing to him, but he had more of a fear of the humiliation being made public. Nepeta probably would want to wear some pawfeet, she probably kept  her toenails filed to a point too just to be more catlike. Terezi he’d prefer if he had feet still, he could probably convince her to lick them especially if he had something colorful to sprinkle on them. He had the same fears about public humiliation with Vriska, and she frankly scared him a little. The idea was exciting, but not enough to be the one he’d pursue. Gamzee, no. He wanted nothing sexual to do with his friend, already turned him down once, and he probably didn’t smell too great, probably didn’t bathe enough. Feferi would probably let him play with her feet just to be nice, but he always felt a little coddled by her.

 

Then his mind wandered at Eridan. He was open flirting with others in the group, regardless of caste, so Tavros didn’t think that would be an issue. And Vriska didn’t like him, so that must be good. Enemy of your enemy is your friend, right? He started pondering a little more. Did sea dwellers have webbed toes? Did Eridan wear any of his many rings on his toes? Would he be ticklish? Would they look good coated in a nice sheen of bronze?

 

Tavros really had to hand it to Equius, he could his synthetic genitals were already starting to stir in his shorts, which already had a moist spot. What was wrong with him? You’re not supposed to think about your friends like this, right? Maybe the internet would satiate him for now. He searched around for sea dweller feet, and it wasn’t a surprise to him that he really didn’t get many hits, at least of anything good. There were a few sites specifically for sea dweller footwear though, mainly expensive fashionable amphibious shoes.

 

After a while he got bored of looking at shoes, his excitement died down a bit and he was left really disappointed and unsatisfied. He tried one last thing, just a website for foot fetishists in general. He’d glanced at it a few times without ever signing up, out of fear of being caught for some illogical reason. This time he dove in, picking the handle adaTickler, a little call out to fairies. As soon as he logged in, he could have punched himself for never signing up before. There were a bunch of hidden sections only available to members.

 

Again, his bulge started to unsheathe a little and his nook felt warm. He clicked around for a while until he finally found sea dweller feet and was he definitely in for a treat. There weren’t that many sea dwelling users, especially ones that actually posted pictures, but the few that did posted a lot. Oh they were just like he imagined, webbed toes, the thin skin slightly purple. Within a few minutes his shorts were really making him strain, so they were finally discarded.

  
There was one with particularly cute toes, sometimes carefully painted, the user had such a variety. It seemed last ~~March~~ third equinox he had a kick with thigh highs. Tavros couldn’t even be disappointed that his feet were covered in that thread, the tease was nice. He slowly stroked himself, clicking through every one of this user’s threads before he even realized anything fishy. The handle was calypsosArches, he typed with double ws and vs, and when Tavros finally found the thread that was the end of the thigh highs series, the one where he finally removed his stockings, he spilled his genetic material all over his chair and desk. This was a full body shot of of sorts, with the user on his back, wearing a skirt and tube top, striped stockings pulled off, one in his teeth, and toes curled toward the camera. There was no question, this was Eridan. Now he didn’t feel so bad day dreaming about his feet. 


End file.
